pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Chappell
Fred Davis Chappell (born May 28, 1936) is a Bollingen Prize-winning American poet.Fred Chappell Biography Life Chappell was born in Canton, North Carolina. He attended Duke University. He retired after 40 years as an English professor at the University of North Carolina at Greensboro.UNC News release - Poet Fred Chappell to present Thomas Wolfe Lecture Oct. 6 Recognition His 1968 novel Dagon, a recasting of a Cthulhu Mythos horror story as a psychologically realistic Southern Gothic, was named the Best Foreign Book of the Year by the Académie française. He won the World Fantasy Award twice: in 1992 for "The Somewhere Doors", and in 1994 for "The Lodger." He was the Poet Laureate of North Carolina from 1997 to 2002.North Carolina Poet Laureate | Biography: Fred Chappell His other literary awards include the Prix de Meilleur des Livres Etrangers, the Bollingen Prize, and the T.S. Eliot Prize. Publications Poetry *''The World between the Eyes''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1971. *''River''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1975. *''The Man Twice Married to Fire''. Greensboro, NC: Unicorn Press, 1977. *''Bloodfire''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1978. *''Wind Mountain''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1979. *''Awakening to Music''. Davidson, NC: Briarpatch Press, 1979. *''Earthsleep''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1980. *''Driftlake: A Lieder Cycle''. Emory, VA: Iron Mountain Press, 1981. *''Midquest'' (includes River, Bloodfire, Wind Mountain, and Earthsleep). Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1981. *''Castle Tzingal''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1984. *''Source''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1986. *''First and Last Words''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1989. *''C: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1993. *''Spring Garden: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1995. *''Family Gathering: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2000. *''Backsass: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2004. *''Shadow Box: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2009. Fiction *''It Is Time, Lord''. New York: Atheneum, 1963. *''The Inkling''. New York: Harcourt, 1965 ** Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1998. *''Dagon''. New York: Harcourt, 1968. *''The Gaudy Place''. New York: Harcourt, 1972. *''Moments of Light'' (stories). Los Angeles, CA: New South, 1980. *''I Am One of You Forever''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1985. *''The Fred Chappell Reader'' (contains excerpts from his poetry, novels, and short stories). New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1987. *''Brighten the Corner Where You Are''. New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1989. *''More Shapes than One'' (stories). New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1991. *''Farewell, I’m Bound to Leave You'' (connected short stories). New York: Picador, 1996. *''Look Back All the Green Valley''. New York: Picador USA, 1999. *''Ancestors and Others: New and selected stories''. New York: St. Martin’s Press, 2009. Non-fiction *''Plow Naked: Selected Writings on Poetry'' (essays). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1993. *''A Way of Happening: Observations of Contemporary Poetry'' (essays). New York: Picador USA, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Fred Chappell b. 1936, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 18, 2012. Audio / video *''Farewell, I'm Bound to Leave You'' (read by Tom Stechschulte; CD). Prince Frederick, MD: Recorded Books, 1997. *''Look Back All the Green Valley'' (read by Tom Stechschulte; CD). Prince Frederick, MD: Recorded Books, 1999. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Fred Chappell + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 26, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Fred Chappell ("Fireflies") at the Academy of American Poets * Fred Chappell at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Fred Chappell at YouTube ;Books *Fred Chappell at Amazon.com ;About *Fred Chappell at the North Carolina Literary Hall of Fame *Interview with Fred Chappell at 42Opus ;Etc. *Finding Aid for the Fred Chappell Papers at Duke University Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:Duke University alumni Category:Writers from North Carolina Category:Cthulhu Mythos writers Category:World Fantasy Award winning authors Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets